Digimon Academy: War of the Digital World
by Skullmasta
Summary: In the universe created in the stories of TheGreatElisaMousy, 4 new digidestined are forced to put down 3 deadly armies, causing chaos in both the Digital and Human worlds. All canon in Elisa's version of the digiverse!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to digimon in this, or any of my stories, in fact, I don't even own the universe in which i'm writing in. Please, if you have any complaints to ownership issues, PM me so I can straighten it out!**

**Hello everyone! In case you don't know who I am, (And you most likely do not!) I am the Skullmasta. Today I bring you a story from a different universe, one created by a single great person named Thegreatelisamousy! This is her universe, so do not worry, it is **_**ALL **_**quite canon.**

**And without further ado, let us begin.**

* * *

Prologue.

Crying could be heard throughout the room, and it wasn't just from the newborn in his mother's arms.

"Against all odds, you made it! I'm so happy!" Cried the mother.

"What will you name him?" A nearby doctor asked.

"Michael..that's a good name, isn't it?"

"Michael it will be." The doctor stepped out of the room, leaving the mother with the newborn Michael, and a nurse.

"He looks amazing...you're quite lucky with all the trouble he had." Said the nurse.

"I know..I can't believe it either" Said the mother.

As she said this though, a small trickle of blood ran down from her nostril.

"Um...your nose!" A nearby monitor began to beep, and the doctor rushed back in.

"What is going on!" The doctor yelled, at the top of his lungs.

He saw the the trickle of blood, and suspected the worst.

"Separate the child, get the mother into surgery, stat!"The doctor commanded.

The mother slowly closed her eyes. She knew what was about to happen, that she would never see her baby Michael again..she did not care..he was alive.

A vision flashed before her eyes.

A teen, likely 16, was standing in front of a giant burning skyscraper alongside a Digimon.

The teen swiped a card, and out of no were, both disappeared into nothingness.

She continued to cry, as her heart stopped.

* * *

**A saddening prologue I know..but necessary to set that this story is sad. By the end of this story, my goal is for you to feel the sorrow inside my characters, as each feels their life stripped away! Or not :).**

**I advise you not to forget this. If you do, I cannot guarantee**

** happiness.**

**Anyway, I think that was a wonderful prologue, if you have any questions, complaints or anything, ask me in the comments, other than that, I'm planning a weekly schedule, and I'll** **TRY to lead it straight up into Season 2 of the main story.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Digimon franchise, nor do I own half the characters written throughout this story.**

**Hello Again! Welcome back to the intriguing story of a young and depressed boy named Michael! Lucky for you, this is the beginning of the true plot, meaning you haven't missed much! But I do suggest you go back and read the prologue for suspense's sake.**

Why.

Why him.

It always happened. At one point or another, the flames would rise, and his family would fall.

He could hear sirens in the distance. He knew it was too late. No one ever survived save for him. The single person to take all the blame. The single person to take the guilt.

He thought this time would be different. It had been months, nearly a year since the last orphanage. He had grown to truly love those around him. He was even close to adoption as well. But deep inside, he now knew he had simply forgotten what life was to him. It was nothing. Making friends only deepened the pain, and that's exactly what he did.

Next time. Next time he wouldn't. This he swore to himself. No more. No more friends, no more family. No more reasons to ask why.

* * *

"Michael, we're almost there, don't you want to see your new home?"

Michael honestly didn't care. The only thing he wondered was how much effort they made this time to make it fireproof. The man driving him to his new "home" probably didn't even care what just happened to him 2 nights before, as he watched his old home burn to the ground.

That's when he saw it.

It was enormous. Almost like a fortress from the middle ages, it came out of nowhere.

It was a large building, made of white bricks, with what he could see from beyond the iron fence, to be several other buildings dotted around it.

And that isn't what intrigued him the most.

He could see large monsters, flying through the air, or walking alongside people moving from building to building. Only one thought came to mind.

"That's right, you haven't had much access to information about Digimon, have you?"

He was bewildered. He knew of the Academies, and of the existence of Digimon, like much of the public. But who would pay for an orphan with such a dark past?

* * *

As they came up to the gates, he could see a single car exiting, and he got a glimpse of who was inside. He could see what looked like a girl with a blonde hair, in a blue uniform, sitting beside what he could swear was a giant blue beetle.

He set it aside as just another tamer and Digimon, and continued to ponder who in the world would pay for him to come here.

* * *

By the time they got inside, his mind was racing with thoughts, some filled with sadness, some filled with pure excitement. They walked up to the front desk, and was greeted by a woman at a desk, wearing a black uniform.

"Hello, welcome the New York Digimon Academy. I can presume you have an appointment?" Intrigued the attendant, with a smile.

The guardian spoke for him. "Yes, this is Michael, the one who the Headmaster accepted to come here. He said he would be happy to take him."

The attendant typed something into the computer before answering. "Yes, of course, now, you surely won't mind we check to ensure you are who you say? Chamelemon, if you would."

Out of nowhere, a large chameleon appeared, sticking to roof, with what looked like an army hat hanging on his head. He looked at us and after a few seconds, with a raspy voice replied.

"All clear, neither of them have ever been to the Digital World, and they've only just recently came into contact by being inside school grounds."

The attendant smiled and spoke up.

"Wonderful, with that I can assure that you aren't here to do any true harm to the academy. Welcome Michael, if you'd please come with me we can get you started."

She turned to the guardian, with less of a smile.

"We'll take it from here."

* * *

After being led down a hallway, passing through several locked doors, we entered a somewhat large room, with what looked like a hundreds of eggs of all colors and patterns.

"Please, pick an egg, it will become your Partner from here on out! Don't be afraid, I can assure you you'll pick the right one!"

Looking around, Michael saw a single egg that just seemed to scream at him to pick it up. As he walked over, he could feel the room getting colder, and colder, and by the time he arrived, he was freezing.

When he picked up the egg, nothing happened for a couple of seconds, then out of nowhere, a large crack broke through the smooth surface, and a few seconds later, the egg disappeared, to reveal a small little metal mouse, with red eyes, and sparks coming out of its jagged tail.

"Hi there! I'm MetalKoromon! What's your name?!"

And with that, Michael screamed, and almost dropped the newly hatched digimon. When the attendant looked, it seems as if she almost had a heart attack.

"It...it hatched?! It can't be...you can't possibly be a...a.."

Michael was wondering what she was going to say, when a man, looking like he was in his early thirties, burst through the door.

"What's going on! Did something happen?"

He saw the attendant, who was still freaking out, and then looked over to see Michael holding MetalKoromon, who also seemed to be shivering in fear at his new partner's scream.

"Well..I'll be...a seventh digidestined.."

Michael was confused, and spoke up.

"A digi-what?"

The man, who was wearing what seemed to be a high-strung suit, replied as he helped the attendant up.

"A digidestined. Which is weird considering that the current group should be nearing the final battle..so maybe you aren't part of their group. But so soon after.."

Michael couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on! First I find out someone's letting me come here, next I'm sort of rare anomaly or something?"

The man responded calmly.

"You must be Michael, and just to clear things up, I'm not even truly sure you ARE a digidestined. And you coming here was partly my idea. I'm the Headmaster here at the Academy, it is my honor to welcome you to our school."

And with that, the attendant, becoming overloaded with so much going on, fainted.

* * *

As they where were walking to the nurse's office, carrying the still unconscious attendant, the Headmaster took the liberty to explain everything to Michael.

"Digimon are somewhat simple in they grow. They're divided into stages, for instance, MetalKoromon is a Fresh level digimon, recently hatched from his digi-egg. When he digivolves, and progresses to the next stage in his life, he'll become an In-Training level digimon, then onto Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Here at the Digimon Academy, we seperate students into different classes by their partner's level. There are Classes R, C, U, M, and D."

It took several seconds for Michael to take this all in, and when he did, he had questions.

"You said that digimon have different forms from Rookie, to Mega, so what does the D stand for in Class D?"

The Headmaster laughed, as he realized he had forgotten such a simple detail.

"Class D is also known as Class Destined. If you prove to be a Digi-Destined, it's what you'll be put in. Before I forget, if you aren't proven a Digi-Destined, you'll go to Dorm D, that is, R Classes dorm, were the rookie level and below teams stay."

After they dropped of the attendant at the nurse's office, they proceeded onward to the Headmaster's office, were the Headmaster proceeded to explain everything else to Michael.

"Now, what else is there."

After pondering for a few seconds he looked up, and smiled.

"That's right, you need a digivice!"

Michael looked at the Headmaster, annoyed at the new term.

"Ok, whats with all the Digi stuff! How much is there that I need to know about!"

The Headmaster, obviously amused at Michael's frustration, began to laugh.

"This is it, I promise. Well, other than the Digicar.."

Michael slumped down in depression.

"Kidding, kidding, there's no such thing! Teenagers these days. They never get any jokes. The only other thing is a standard issue deck of cards containing powers for your partner."

He rumbled through his deck, and pulled out 3 different devices. One was a pure white cross, with even sides, with arrows pointing away on each side. The second was longer, with hand guards on both of the longer sides, and an antenna sticking out the upper left side. The third had a strap, attacked to a smaller one, somewhat like the first, except for an opening on the side, and a circle surrounding the screen.

"We have 3 digivices, each of them function the same, so the difference is merely aesthetic."

Michael looked at the digivices, wondering which he should choose. After a couple of minutes, he picked up the first one, and it turned gray, with the secondary details, the buttons and so on, turning a pitch black. The Headmaster smiled.

"Congratulations, you've passed the second test to ensure you are a Digi-destined. Those types of digivices rarely accept anyone other than Digi-Destined, so either your incredibly lucky, or you've been chosen to do something great."

At that moment, MetalKoromon, who had been eating a small plate of food provided by the Headmaster, began to glow.

"MetalKoromon digivolve to!...Hagurumon!"

The change was dramatic, as the little metal mouse turned into a set of gears, with a large center one with a golden edge, and a face with 2 red eyes, inlayed. It had 2 gears on either side, which Michael assumed would be used as hands.

Hagurumon laughed, and smiled. "Ha, look at me, only a couple hours out of the egg, and I'm already a Rookie!"

The Headmaster smiled. "Well, that's even more reason to suspect you're a Digi-destined. It's a known fact that partners to the chosen digivolve at an increased rate."

The moment would not get any better, in fact getting much, much worse, and the door to the office opened, and a red-armored lion, standing on 2 legs, rushed through the door.

"A digi-gate has opened! The Academy is under attack!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! And an interestingly suspenseful ending. If you're wondering, yes this coincides with the attack on the Japanese branch. If you have any questions, ask them in the reviews, because honestly, I've probably missed something incredibly important and story-breaking.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank Elisa for the advertisement, and wish her luck with brainstorming for Season 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: Assault

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon, or anything else I may type down below, except for the characters.**

**TheGreatElisaMousy: You are quite welcome. I had thought when you wrote down about the attack that there was something missing, so I assumed it was the more gates thing. Anyway, another thank you for letting me do this.**

**Skipping the hellos, because I did leave you all on a cliffhanger last time, I'll just go ahead and continue where we left off.**

* * *

The sound of explosions could be heard clearly as 2 humans, and 2 digimon ran down a hallway. The younger human, a blonde haired teenager in a black jacket and jeans, obviously in fear, yelled a question.

"What in the world is going on? What's with the explosions!"

The larger of the digimon, a lion-like digimon, standing on 2 legs, with red armor, answered.

"A digi-gate opened in the courtyard. Hundreds of Myotismon and VenomMyotismon have come through, led by a MaloMyotismon. Whoever is doing this, wants us dead."

The older human, a man who looked 20, but was obviously in his late thirties, dressed in a blue uniform, slowed as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Wear is Ms. Yokayama? Shouldn't she be with you? Better yet, where is Slayerdramon?"

The lion digimon, obviously fearing what could happen, answered.

"Yokayama is evacuating the students. You should know where to find Slayerdramon."

The older man sighed, completely in relief. "Ya. Shoulda known. I'm guessing he's fighting that MaloMyotismon you told me about, right?"

The younger human, scared and confused, looked at the older man.

"I want answers now, why are we being attacked!"

The Headmaster smiled.

"I have no idea."

* * *

The chaos was incredible. He knew he had chosen right when he had attacked the Academy in what the humans called "United States". Which made him question why the humans even had seperate rulers. In the digital world, it had always been the strongest digimon, or group of digimon, were ruler by right of power. There were never multiple territories. Sadly, this is as far as his thoughts tread when he heard a loud, annoying voice from behind.

"MaloMyotismon. One chance. You and your army flee back to the digital world, or you all get sent back as data."

He turned towards the voice, and saw a dragon-digimon wearing complete Chrome Digizoid armor, with a blue cape, and a golden segmented sword, with the segments separated by a raging fire. MaloMyotismon had been briefed about this very digimon. He laughed and answered.

"Slayerdramon, correct? I would like to correct YOU. Either stand down, and let me obliterate you and your academy quickly, or feel the pain of a slow death, as I crush you and every single human here."

MaloMyotismon, being the nightmarish digimon he was, was covered in white and blue armor. He had large wings, always the same, unmoving, and rigid, which composed the entirety of the blue armor. The rest of his body was white, with what looked like a dragonic face coming from his stomach. He had 2 cannons, which looked like a pair of fish like beings with blue helmets, on either shoulder. He had a red mask over his face, reminiscent of his Ultimate evolution, Myotismon. He had red claws on not only his hands, but they also seemed to be holding his body together at various points. Slayerdramon smiled as he looked at his opponent, and rushed in for an attack.

"Tenryu Slash!"

His sword, aptly named Ryῡzanken, accelerated as Slayerdramon spun, and barely missed slicing MaloMyotismon in half from his head.

"Is that all you've got, friend of human scum!"

MaloMyotismon steadied himself in mid-air, while both of his shoulder cannons, named Sodom and Gomorrah, opened their mouths and started charging a beam.

"Screaming Darkness!"

The beam fired, destroying anything that got in its way, friend or foe alike, until it closed in Slayerdramon, who dodged with ease. MaloMyotismon, wide-eyed, and locked in place due to his attack, looked on in fear as Slayerdramon sped towards him, readying Ryῡzanken for what would be the final blow.

"Koryu Slash."

Ryῡzanken stretched around MaloMyotismon from behind, and just before the dark digimon could be executed, he yelled.

"Mental Illusion!"

A blinding ray of light flew from him, and Slayerdramon was completely still, caught in MaloMyotismon's trap.

"Hahaha! Foolish as any other digimon! You are nothing more than a pet to these humans!"

MaloMyotismon moved out of the way of what would be Koryu Slash, and proceeded to prepare to execute Slayerdramon while he had the chance.

"Now then, die you miserable fool!"

From behind him, came a loud, angered voice.

"That miserable fool is my partner."

MaloMyotismon turned, as the Headmaster readied a black and gold D-Power. He held up a card, with a picture of a digimon on it.

"Digital Infusion. Brakedramon: Connect!"

A flash of light occured from 2 locations when he swiped the card, one from the digivice, the other from Slayerdramon. MaloMyotismon felt a surge of power behind him, as he saw a humongous dragon digimon, that he only knew of in legend. In fear, starting to run, he whispered. "Examon."

Immediately, a loud crash could be heard as MaloMyotismon broke the sound barrier, running for his life...directly toward the city. The headmaster looked at the direction and yelled.

"Examon, we have things here, make sure MaloMyotismon doesn't get within the city limits, or we won't be able to ensure there won't be casualties!"

Examon looked in the direction of MaloMyotismon, and knew he couldn't catch up, so he did the next best thing. He flew up.

Michael watched as both digimon split up, and asked with the upmost respect, and calmness. "Why is he going up instead of after MaloMyotismon?" The headmaster calmed down, holstered his digivice, and turned towards the young boy. "Wait and watch."

At this point, the faculty had arrived from pushing back the attacking digimon towards the still-open gate. "What happened, where is MaloMyotismon?" Asked the exhausted Deputy Headmistress, Ms. Yakoyoma. As she finished her sentence, a loud voice, seeming to come from every direction, called out.

"Pendragon's Glory"

A bright light lit up the horizon, and a single beam of light seemed to reach up into the sky. The Headmaster pointed at the beam.

"MaloMyotismon WAS just there. That is, before he was obliterated by Examon."

When the beam died out, the gate behind them snapped shut, as the attack subsided.

* * *

**It's so nice to see a lackey go up in fireworks, don't you all think? I'm posting this as sort of a Happy Thanksgiving thing, except its already after Thanksgiving. Anyway, I'm still taking suggestions for my writing, as this is my first story, and now that I have things planned out a bit more, I can make a preview, a la Mousy.**

**Celestia: I can't believe I missed it!**

**Tentomon: Super Shocker!**

**Headmaster: I hereby call this meeting of Headmasters of the Digital Academies into order.**

**Anyway, I'll most likely have Chapter 3 up by Monday, until then, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 3: Infestation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Digimon, or anything that may be copyrighted below. **

**It's finally here, Chapter 3. In my opinion, this is where the more plot oriented points come in. Think of the last few chapters as the complete prologue. Now, without further ado, Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Hurry up! For all we know, Examon could have failed!"

Cassidy Wilson feared for her family and friends as the chauffeur sped down the narrow forest road. The chauffeur too, was worried on why the Headmaster of the NYC Digital Academy would have to resort to unleashing the King of Dragon Digimon himself. When they arrived, all they saw was a pristine academy, with news reporters, and police officers dotted around the campus grounds. As they pulled in, hundreds of reporters swarmed the car, trying to get some sort of story from, as it was currently known, the "Pendragon Flash". A large blue bug, sitting beside Cassidy, chimed in with a cheery, sarcastic voice.

"It seems that whatever happened before is nothing compared to what your father's going through now!" Cassidy smiled, as her partner, Tentomon, tried to calm her down. It wasn't enough though, as she could see the entire staff's digimon, fully Digivolved save Slayerdramon, patrolling the grounds. Something was horribly wrong, and the Academy was on high alert.

When the car finally pulled into a small parking lot near the back edge of the campus, Cassidy rushed out, directly towards the Main Building, hoping her father was alright.

When Cassidy reached his office, she saw a single purple blob, sifting through what looked like what was supposed to be a confidential cabinet. Tentomon looked at and opened its wings, preparing to charge. Just before he did, the purple blob pulled out a file, and saw his new company waiting at the door.

"Ahh! A human!" It cried, still clutching the file with what looked like its ears. It immediately bounced towards a vent, and Cassidy dived at it, barely missing as it escaped into the open vent. Cassidy screamed out in agony.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Tentomon stepped over, and with a peachy voice said.

"Don't worry, I got this. Super Shocker!" A bolt of electricity flew from Tentomon's antennae, and flew into the vent. After a few seconds of crackling, they could a hear a loud yelp as it hit the intruding digimon. Cassidy and Tentomon high fived each other in success, until they saw a flash of light come from the vent.

"Pagumon warp Digivolve to.." The rest of the sentence was cut out by a young lady in a blue uniform rushing into the room, alongside a large red armored lion digimon with a fire bursting out from various points. The lady yelled.

"Cassidy, Tentomon, move! We need your help outside!" Cassidy looked at the vent where the Pagumon had fled to, and looked back to the woman she knew as Ms. Yokayama.

"A Digimon just fled through here with a document! For all we know it could be trying to get important information!" Yokayama quickly snapped back.

"One digimon is the least of our problems when there's hundreds more throughout the school!" Cassidy, wide-eyed, follow Yokayama out the courtyard, where there were hundreds of Digimon, ranging from what looked like bats, to ghosts, to even large flying devils. She quickly saw her father and Slayerdramon, alongside a young boy and a Hagurumon. The reporters and officers where either doing one of 3 things, fleeing for their lives, futilely shooting at the digimon, or recording what would probably be the biggest scoop of their lives. Cassidy saw only one option, and looked down at Tentomon as he nodded back. She pulled out a white and blue, cross shaped Digivice, known as a D-Agent. Tentomon, almost immediately, began glowing and flying forward.

"Tentomon Digivolve to...SkullScorpiomon!"

SkullScorpiomon's new form was much larger than his old one. He was layered in a white exoskeleton, and looked like a scorpion with 2 legs, standing at a hunch. Its 2 claw like pincers shined with luster, and its tail had a sharp blade at its end. Cassidy, sensing the chance to help her ally start fighting, pulled out a card.

"Digital Enhancement. Speed: Connect!"

Immediately, SkullScorpiomon sped around the battlefield, slicing through opponents like they were paper, until finally, a bright light appeared in the sky, as a Digi-Gate opened. The Headmaster, preparing to swipe a card if needed, yelled out in annoyance.

"Will the gates ever stop opening!" As soon as the invading digimon saw the chance, they started flying toward the gate, escaping back into the Digiworld. The academy seemed to burst, as hundreds of ghost digimon flew out of it, straight into the gate. As what seemed to be the last one flew through, it snapped shut, not allowing anyone else to pursue.

Cassidy started running to her father, and when she reached him, hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years. "I thought you were dead!" She spoke in a blur, barely recognizable as she continued to squeeze the breath of the Headmaster. "OnceIheardExamonfire,Ididn'tknowwhattothink.I'msogladyouralive!Idon'tknowwhatI'ddowithoutyou!" The Headmaster smiled and, using what little air he had in his lungs, tried to calm his still squeezing daughter.

"Cassidy, it's alright, please, stop. Can't. Breath!" Cassidy immediately let go, as the Headmaster took a deep breath and laughed. "Cassidy, you know me better than anyone here. Did you truly worry about me?"

Cassidy looked at him and thought for a moment...then proceeded to punch her father in the gut. " YES, I WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

* * *

Michael's day was most likely the worst and best in his entire lifetime. He had made a friend, something he had sworn to never do, in fear of what might happen. And yet he didn't care. He felt a connection to Hagurumon, something deeper than normal. And yet he also felt isolated. If he became too close, he would feel pain. It happened 16 times before now, and the chances of it happening again were near certain.

"You don't have to worry, ya know." Michael was startled by the voice, and turned to see Hagurumon standing next to him, smiling. Michael, with a solemn face, asked.

"How do you know I'm worrying about something?" The digimon laughed, like it was an easy answer, and replied.

"I don't really know. I guess I can just see it in your eyes or something. But still, you have no need to worry. Whether it about being here, or somewhere else. I mean, come on, you're a natural at being a tamer. You helped me out with those card swipes, enough to almost match a mega level digimon! You gotta give yourself credit."

Michael looked at him. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was doing. It all felt natural to him. It felt..instinctive. That, and the only digimon they took down were rookie level, where as the SlayerDramon obliterated enemies left and right. At that point, he noticed Hagurumon was holding something, a letter of some sort. Curiously, he asked.

"What's with the letter." Hagurumon looked at it, almost like he had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh, ya, Headmaster Wilson gave it to me. He said it would finish up orientation." Hagurumon handed Michael the letter. He read aloud.

"Dear Michael,

If you are reading this, than our busy headmaster either forgot to help you, or is too busy to help you. Below is a complete guide to surviving at our academy."

The guide was actually quite informative, in Michael's opinion, 100x more than the Headmaster himself. From telling him when curfew was, to telling him where he could dorm, it provided an incredible up boost compared to the Headmaster's explanation. He only wondered who would write such a thing, and why it wasn't given to him sooner. Hagurumon piped up on the same topic.

"This guide actually helps...no offense to the headmaster, but this should become mandatory to give to new students." With that, they both decided to head to dinner.

* * *

"I hereby call this meeting of Headmasters of the Digital Academy into order." The voice was older than most. The Headmaster of the Japan branch was of course, the oldest in the entire organization. He continued speaking, about the events that had occurred during the day. "Only 3 hours ago, every single Academy was attacked at the exact same time the Digidestined group were assaulting Milleniummon's castle. Not only that, but 12 other locations across the globe were also attacked, for yet unknown reasons. So far, only minor injuries have been confirmed, minus the saddening loss of Hideaki Kokawa, and his partner, BlackWarGreymon. It is also to be known, that thankfully, Milleniummon has been completely sealed."

The Headmaster of the Eastern American Branch began to speak up. "It is sad to hear that. But I have something to report, that I believe could help in the investigations of the attacks. First, a student that joined today had his partner's Digi-Egg hatch in the first second. As such, I believe we should reopen discussion of the topic of my daughter being a digidestined, as this is the second time this has happened at my academy. Second, a secondary attack was placed upon my school. The main database for the Academies was completely hacked and corrupted by Bakemon, while groups of hostile digimon distracted the staff. All data was lost." The Headmaster from the India Branch began to speak immediately.

"I would like to argue both subjects! Headmaster Wilson has no reason to try and continue the discussion of his Academy hosting digidestined, when the Head Branch themselves declared the case closed. Not only that, but I believe it to be his own incompetence that lost the database. I declare Headmaster Wilson to be unable to continue his duty." The Japanese Headmaster, obviously furious, began to speak up. "If I were not merciful, I would replace you immediately! This is the fifth time you have tried to remove Headmaster Wilson from his position. I will here no more of this nonsense."

This was the way it usually happened. Most of Nicholas Wilson's peers hated him. It was likely because he was the youngest Headmaster ever inducted, at the age of 19, by pure suspicion he would be good at it. He was, of course, which just made them hate him more. It only made it worse that they only ever saw him through computer screens, as most meetings were wireless. The Japanese Headmaster began speaking, and as always, all ears were listening.

"Nicholas, continue. Was anything else stolen?" The young headmaster already knew the answer, having done inventory on all physical data that was missing. It was his job, of course, being the guard of the Academies' most sacred secrets.

"Yes, the list includes full information on the digidestined, and all elite tamers. They also stole any data pertaining to the staff's digimon. Thankfully, they were not able to break into the vault, so they were not able to find out about anything truly confidential." The elder nodded, as his mind calmed. The data on the digidestined was pointless to what else was kept near the NYC Academy. He continued the meeting by asking about this supposed "digidestined".

"About this student, the one who had his egg hatch immediately. Are you sure he is digidestined?" Nicholas thought for a moment, and nodded.

"I am quite sure. He shows expertise with a D-Agent. And the egg hatched instantly, according to the cameras. Also, it should be noted that he walked straight to the egg. Cassidy is one thing, but the new child is undoubtedly a digidestined." The Head of the Academies thought for a moment, before decreeing his word.

"Then let it be taken to a vote. If a majority of Headmasters agree, than we shall declare them digidestined." The monitor blinked off, as a message appeared on screen. This was somewhat usual, as most larger decisions were taken to a vote by the council. The message was simple. Yes or No. His answer was even simpler.

After a few minutes, the screens flickered back on, as the last vote was cast. The results only showed on the Japanese Headmaster's screen. No one else was allowed to know the results, and it was not really argued, as he had final word on any decision anyway. It was the way it had always been. Like the digital world, the right to rule was given to the most powerful. It was much more honoring the union between digimon and tamer, than anything else.

The Headmaster's screen was blank. He was likely consorting to Dynasmon, his long time partner, and Head Digimon of the Academies. Even Examon had a bare chance of even hitting Dynasmon at full power. When the Headmaster's screen blinked back on, all eyes were at attention, as every Headmaster impatiently waited for the results. After what seemed like minutes, in which only a few seconds had passed, the Headmaster of the Japanese branch eased the pleading crowd.

"The 2 tamers will be named digidestined until further notice. I will continue to think on this topic for now, and if evidence comes up that they are not digidestined, then they will be moved from the roster. Until then, they ARE digidestined. There will be no arguing of this matter." It was obvious that the comment was directed at the Headmaster of the India Branch, who had already begun to speak up.

The rest of the meeting was somewhat eventful. Most of it was the questioning of what the motives were of sending their forces to the human world, instead of helping Milleniummon. Other topics included the 12 other places where a gate opened, and the current status of the digidestined who defeated Milleniummon. As usual, it was declared that any questions from respective governments would go straight to the respective Headmaster.

As the call ended, Nicholas looked at SlayerDramon, obviously tired of the long day. Sadly, it wasn't over yet. He still had 2 very easily angered teenagers to deal with.

* * *

Deep inside Milleniummon's castle, a single dark entity survived the attack by the digidestined. It was angered, as it slowly regrew from what should have been completely fatal to anything else. But it knew it would not be conscious for long. Not from this, anyway. It would be a long, long time before it would be able to make a move once it fell, so it began a plan.

It cursed them all. Not only had the DEMON LORDS joined forces with HUMANS, but they had also defeated HIM, the true embodiment of darkness itself! It decided to get started, first opening up the pocket dimensions he had created. He was lucky. Each of the humans had fallen into despair, so he had a massive amount of dark energy to work with. Not only that, but he found something. Something he had not noticed in the darkness before. It was several pieces of a D-Agent. He laughed, as a plan formed in his mind. If the Demon Lords wanted to partner with human beings, he would do the same. First, he made a Digi-egg, from pure darkness, that he had gathered from the digidestined themselves. Second, he repaired the accursed Digivice..and darkened it. It became a simple D-Agent, with a completely black scheme. It would take time, though, to become truly complete. Anything used for such foolish purposes as friendship, and protecting something, was harder to corrupt. If he removed it too soon, it would become whole again, completely free of darkness. It was the only reason he couldn't corrupt the digidestined themselves. He left the darkness to complete his new weapon. By the time he awoke, it would be finished. His consciousness was fading, though. He had only seconds remaining. First, he opened a Digi-gate and flung the egg throughout the human world. He didn't know where it landed. All he knew that whatever human received it, would not survive. Next, he slept. Apoclymon's consciousness faded as his body began to repair what was broken. When he awoke, nothing would stand in his way. The Human World would be destroyed.

* * *

**About 2,500 words in one chapter alone. Elisa, I don't know how you do it, but you do it well. Anyway, it may be confusing on what is happening, and maybe somewhat boring, but I tried to make it interesting. I must say, though, its sorta fun to write in different perspectives. Although, if it turns out badly, this will never happen again!**

**Quick thing, I've been seeing some topics that I don't think I've truly explained. Don't worry, as it will be fixed in the future.**

**Anyway, leave the reviews, follow, and subscribe and so on. Anyway, sneak peak at Chapter 4!**

**Cassidy: Who are YOU?!**

**Michael: Who are YOU?!**

**?: Where did this egg come from?**

**Yokayama: Let the battle begin!**

**So many question marks, so little time. See ya later, guys.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to digimon or its franchises, or anything else I may mention other than the characters.**

**This is so late it's not even funny. Ok, maybe a bit funny on my part just because I finally have my first Non-Elisa review! (Yes, I'm like this at times.)**

**AmusingAnomaly: The way I wrote it, I was trying to infer that his mother was crying all the way up to the point her heart stopped. If anyone else was confused by this, forgive me, because it IS my first story. Also, everything about her, and the problems she had, WILL be explained, and believe me when I say, it's quite interesting.**

**Other than that, it's time I explained the first thing I think I did poorly on, and that's MaloMyotismon. Although I won't say his mission for now, I will say he was foolish in his attempt to attack the Academy. Which, considering I haven't said yet, is quite some ways from the New York City. This is why MaloMyotismon, who broke the sound barrier, didn't reach civilization.**

**Just a bit of maintenance before we continue onward, and by the way, don't worry, we'll be finished with this day soon enough.**

**And without much else, let's begin**

* * *

The day had been a long one. The Headmaster of the American Branch was exhausted, as the day had been increasingly taxing.

"I'm getting older, SlayerDramon, I used to be able to take much more."

The Headmaster sighed, as he thought about the events of the day, from the new student Michael, to the full on assault on his own academy by evil Digimon. Worse yet, it still wasn't over. From press conferences, to full investigations from the FBI, it was going to be hard times for quite a while.

Nicholas Wilson looked over to SlayerDramon, who was calmly standing straight up with his arms crossed, likely already fast asleep. Nicholas decided to do the same. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but remember he was forgetting something...something important. Something that would likely result in something bad happening. Right before he fell asleep, he realized what was wrong. He sat up, and yelled in complete discontent.

"Oh, god!"

* * *

Michael was in bliss. He had never expected Dorm E to be this nice. The Dorm was a small manor, fully equipped with 12 bedrooms, 6 on both side of one long hallway, in which sizes ranged from small and cozy, to large and exquisite. The Dorm was also equipped with a lounge, and kitchen, and he expected there to be other services as well. The thing he was somewhat confused about is that there was only one entrance, meaning only one exit, the front door. He simply put it off, amazed at the entirety of the dorm. He had never lived in such a place before. Being a Digidestined was great!

Michael and Hagurumon had chosen a larger room. They had both decided to choose the room that was the best in their eyes, it wasn't too big, yet not too small. It was equipped with a medium ranged television, and a twin sized bed, and the view of the forest surrounding the Academy was amazing. It was at this point that he noticed that he couldn't even see the lights of NYC from here, and he wondered just how far away from civilization he was.

Feeling parched, he decided to get a drink from the kitchen, which he hoped was stocked considering he was the first Digidestined at the NYC Academy.

* * *

Cassidy Wilson was in complete DISBELEIF. Not only had her father pulled her away from Dorm D, away from her best friends, but he had put her in Dorm E, the old, musky dorm, that had never been used. Worst part was she was alone other than Tentomon. Although she loved the Digimon she considered her brother, she'd still rather be with her best friends as well. What truly pecked her interest, though, was why she was suddenly being declared a Digidestined. There was no reason whatsoever for it. She knew it had almost happened years ago, at her birth, when Tentomon's egg hatched at her touch, but it still did not explain why 16 years later, she was being declared the rarest type of tamer in existence.

Still in complete horror at the events of the day, she looked to Tentomon to support.

"What do we do? We're all alone in this stupid dorm! It's all because of my stupid father, and the stupid council! It's all stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Tentomon simply looked at his obviously discontented sister/partner. He, luckily, knew exactly what would cheer her up. The same thing that always cheered her up. With a voice of excitement, he tried the plan he had succeeded in hundreds of times before.

"How about I get you some chocolate milk, that always cheers you up."

As soon as she heard the name of her favorite drink in the world, Cassidy looked at him and stated the words she did every other time.

"Half the milk, double the chocolate. You have 10 minutes."

Tentomon sighed in relief, as his sister would be alright after all. He knew that Dorm E had a kitchen, and went off to prepare the drink that would likely end Cassidy's yelling.

* * *

As he flew to the kitchen, Tentomon noticed that the lights in the Foyer were on. He had sworn Cassidy had turned them off in her rage while heading to her room. What was even weirder was that the kitchen lights were on as well. As he looked in, he saw a teenage boy, likely around 6 feet, standing in front of the refrigerator. What was even weirder was that he had a Hagurumon beside him. When they turned around, the teenager's face turned to one of scolding, as he yelled out.

"Hagurumon, it's another rogue digimon!"

Of course, this made Tentomon start trying to protest the false claim, but it was too late, the two were set on taking him out. He prepared to dodge what was coming, as the teenager, obviously a tamer, pulled out a D-Agent from his pocket. It was at this point when Cassidy came running at the commotion. The two took a single look at each other before both yelling out.

"Who are you!?"

"Who are you!?"

Cassidy responded first. The girl was always quick witted when it came to protecting her and Tentomon's pride.

"I'm Cassidy Wilson, daughter of Headmaster Nicholas Wilson, and Digidestined of the NYC Academy! What are you doing in Dorm E?"

Michael yelled back, in utter rage at her saying SHE was a digidestined. Headmaster Wilson never said anything about another other than him.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only digidestined here! Your so called father personally told me!"

It went back and forth like this for several minutes, Tamer vs. Tamer, Digidestined vs. Digidestined, as the 2 partners, figuring out what happened, simply began to talk. Tentomon spoke first, realizing the situation.

"The Headmaster forgot to tell us about each other, didn't he..."

Hagurumon, being the only one who heard, laughed.

"Ya, saddest part is, neither of them have figured that out yet."

They both heard someone yelling, as the headmaster burst into the Dorm, crying out, half for the safety of the two students, half for the safety of himself if they figured out he had failed to mention something this important. When he found them, both Michael and Cassidy had quieted down, and simply looked at him when he entered the room. The Headmaster was too late, his worst fears had come to fruition, there were now 2 students he feared, both in complete anger, all of which was directed at him. His chances of surviving the night dropped as the digidestined pondered how to reap their revenge.

* * *

That same night, somewhere far away, in the southwestern area of the United States, something equally, if not more, important was happening. Carlos Rodriguez, expert hacker, was doing what he did best. He was hacking into one of the number one companies in the U.S. It was easy, and came naturally to him. Like the past, the same thing would occur here. He would hack into the companies database, steal money, and distribute it among various charities. Best part was, the companies could do nothing in response. Carlos was always undetected, and untraceable. And if the companies tried to retake the money from the charities, the companies would become under fire from the citizens as they claimed they were taking money from a good cause. And it was all because of The Ghost of Good Spirit.

Carlos had chosen this company in particular because of its recent oil spill of the coast of California. They had simply apologized, and got off mostly scot free. Carlos decided they needed to pay more. As he finished transferring the money, he knew he had to do one more thing to the company, to ensure they would pay for their felony to the environment. A single virus, placed directly in the center of the system, in the middle of the company's memory banks. There was nothing stopping it from growing out of control. By the time the workers entered in the morning, it would be far too late. Their system would crash. The Ghost would strike.

As he pulled back, though, something happened. Something very unlucky. Something that flew directly in his face, and what he thought likely broke his nose. An egg flew from his computer screen.

"Where did this egg come from?!"

As he touched it though, something equally curious happened. It split open, the fragments disappearing into golden dust, and a small creature sat in his lap.

"Hi! I'm Kuramon!"

Carlos, in complete shock, fainted from the surprise of the creature, as his computer beeped in protest from something that would change his life forever.

* * *

Michael woke up completely refreshed. He had had a great night before, whether it be allying with his new found friend Cassidy, or "punishing" the Headmaster of the Academy for forgetting to mention the other Digidestined.

He looked around, and saw that Hagurumon was out of the room, and decided to get up and get ready for what would be his first day of classes. As he got dressed, he saw that the closet was filled with blue uniforms. Considering his old clothes were slightly smoldered from the fire, he elected to just go with it, and wear the uniform.

When he arrived downstairs, he saw Tentomon and Cassidy watching the large TV in the lounge, with the distinct smell of bacon and eggs filling the lower level of the dorm. As he turned to the kitchen, he saw what looked like a humanoid Digimon with a burger bun on its head. It smiled and happily spoke to him.

"Hello! I'm Burgermon! You must be Michael, correct?"

At this point, Cassidy decided to speak up and explain to Michael what was going on.

"All of the Dorms serve breakfast, and sometimes lunch, at their own pace. Its only dinner that requires all the Tamers to gather in the Cafeteria. So ya, that's one of the Academy's staff of Burgermon, each of which is a 5 star cook in their own right. Before I have to keep explaining Digimon too you, use your Digivice to just scan them."

Michael took out his Digivice from a holster mandatory to the uniform. He simply held it up and clicked a random button, and it proceeded to show information on the digimon. He read the words aloud.

"Burgermon. Rookie-Level Digimon. Your attacks are... Delicious Patty, and Green Pickles, right?"

The Burgermon smiled in approval, and commented on the D-Agents abilities.

"The Digivice is the number one tool to each Tamer and Partner. Without it, you'd have quite a bit of trouble together!"

Looking around, Michael noticed that Hagurumon, his own partner, was nowhere to be found. He looked to Cassidy, who answered before he could speak.

"My Father asked Hagurumon to help him de-bug some systems with his special attack. From what I heard, a couple of Bakemon stayed behind to cause chaos."

Michael's Digivice, still having data from the defeated Bakemon from the day before, showed information on the mysterious digimon. He decided to read it aloud as well.

"Bakemon. Champion-Level Digimon. Attacks are Zombie Charm, and Evil Claw."

Michael noticed a number beside the data, which he assumed to be the number Hagurumon had defeated. The number was quite low, only being an insignificant 3.

About an hour later, Hagurumon returned triumphant in helping debug the system, and the group headed off to class. Cassidy, knowing the procedures from her training as one of the Elite Tamers before she was a Digidestined.

"Classes are pretty simple. They're split up evenly into the separate student classes. For instance, since we are both Class D Students, we are going to Class D Classes. Class M to Class M Classes, U to U Classes, and so on. But there are classes that merge all 5 classes together, like Digihistory, and Digivolution. Lucky us, we have a fun day. We're going to Digimon Battling, the equivalent of a P.E class. Before we go any further, I should say that the teacher in charge of the Digibattle class is cruel, and strict. Not the strictest, but a close second. Don't make her mad, or you'll be on the wrong end of the stick."

* * *

When they arrived at the class, Michael was surprised to see Ms. Yokayama, and her partner Flaremon, who he considered the nicest teacher and Digimon Duo he had met so far. His dream of a nicer class was crushed though in her next sentence.

"Sit down, be quiet, and welcome yourselves to Battle Theory, followed by Battle Strategy, and finished off with Tamer Battling! This is not an easy class. Nor is it a class I expect you to pass. As Digidestined, I expect you both to be the top of all 5 classes! The rules are simple! No whining, no complaining, and no back talking! You will listen to all lectures, and I swear, if you fall asleep, you'll feel the burning fury of my wrath!"

Cassidy simply looked at Michael as she followed the instructor's orders.

The next 2 hours were what Michael thought to be his last. Finally, though, it was time for what he considered could be a savior. Tamer Battling.

Ms. Yokayama looked at them, and calmly spoke to them.

"Considering you both have followed the rules, I believe I can trust you for this final hour you have with me today. We shall move on to our Academies pride and glory, the Battle Simulation System. It's doesn't have full holographic fields like the one in Japan, but it has a much larger database of Digimon, and behaviors."

She walked to the door, and beckoned the students and partners.

"Hurry up, we have an hour to see how you two do against each other."

* * *

The Simulation room was huge. Michael estimated it could easily hold Examon, and let him fly with somewhat ease. They had gone about 20 floors down, into the depths of the academy, and Michael could see why with the vast height of the room. It was currently completely white, in a square like structure, but it could still easily hold several football fields. A small pedestal sat in the middle of the room, which Yokayama proceeded to type on for a few seconds. The pedestal descended into the ground, as the lights of the room seemed to dim. It was only after a few seconds that Michael noticed that the lighting had stayed the same, and only the panels on the walls had turned black. Yokayama began the class with simple rules.

"Rules are that neither can go past Champion. No usage of Burst mode either. The room will prevent the Digimon from being destroyed, so go all out. If I see any sort of cruelty to your opponent, Flaremon will personally stop the match."

Cassidy and Tentomon walked some ways away from Michael and Hagurumon before turning, and readying for battle. With a bright flash, the small bug Michael new as Tentomon, changed into a larger, massive bug that yelled out its name.

"Kabuterimon!"

Lifting up his Digivice, Michael read the data aloud.

"Kabuterimon. Champion-Level Digimon. Attacks are Electro Shocker, Beetle Horn Attack, and Electric Storm."

Hagurumon readied for what would be either a long battle, or a short one. Yokayama yelled out the simplest order yet.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Michael had already slashed a card. He knew the large Digimon would attack as soon as possible.

"Digital Ability: Brave Shield! Connect!"

With a flash of light, a large shield appeared in front of Hagurumon, and bounced the attack straight back at Kabuterimon, damaging the large Digimon. Cassidy screamed in protest.

"That's WarGreymon's shield! It's Mega Level! I demand a ruling!"

Yokayama, obviously annoyed, yelled back.

"I said you couldn't Digivolve to Mega, I never said you couldn't use a Mega's attack!"

Cassidy frowned, then smiled, forming a devious plan.

Before she could use it though, the Brave Shield, which had been protecting Hagurumon, proceeded to fall _onto_ Hagurumon, crushing him. It disappeared into data, as Yokayama declared the winner.

"Winner of round 1, Kabuterimon and Cassidy. Prepare for round 2."

Michael, completely stupefied that he had just caused his partner's own downfall, began to go to his knees. After 5 minutes preparation, Round 2 began.

"Electro Shocker!"

Michael, wiser about his situation this time, used a different card, to attempt to help his partner.

"Digital Enhancement: Speed! Connect!

With a blur, Hagurumon disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Kabuterimon. It yelled out in success, the attack that would likely end it all.

"Cog Crusher!"

Hagurumon fired 3 black gears, which he knew where encoded with a single virus, designed to turn his opponent insane for a time. As the gears hit, Kabuterimon lost consciousness, and Hagurumon backed away to watch his work unfold. Kabuterimon started to fly about the arena, into walls and the ceiling, watching in horror, Cassidy decided to stop this.

"Digital Ability: Magna Antidote! Connect!"

The three black gears ejected from Kabuterimon, who looked down at Hagurumon. He yelled out in approval, and prideful success.

"Hagurumon, nice job with the attack but it's all over now. Electro Shocker!"

The lightning flew toward Hagurumon, and when it hit, blasted him back. Michael screamed in worry for his fallen partner.

"Hagurumon, no!"

Hagurumon, barely having enough energy to float, tried to get up, and when he did, he immediately fell. Michael ran over to him, and almost reached him before Yokayama yelled out.

"Touch him, and you disqualify yourself. I'm sorry, but Tamers are supposed to work at a distance."

Michael, angry at Yokayama, yelled back.

"I don't care, we're partners! I'll help him when he needs help, just as he'd help me!"

At his outcry, Hagurumon began to glow with a familiar light, as a voice emitted from the light. Cassidy, obviously knowing what was happening, yelled to her partner.

"Kabuterimon, stop him!"

It was too late, the voice rang through the room.

"Hagurumon, Digivolve too... Mekanorimon!"

* * *

Something was stirring, deep inside the Digital World's jungles. Something ancient, powerful, and angered. It could sense that Apocalymon, the former ruler of the digital world, had fallen. With a single thought, it's armies prepared to take over the now ruler-less world, and add it to his own kingdom. Thousands of digimon, all under his complete control, fled from the jungle, heading into the conquest against all who opposed TyrantKabuterimon.

* * *

**Well then, that almost turned out disastrous. I almost kept writing past the Digivolution, and considering I don't have a good stopping point for a good 2000 words... You can see where that's going.**

**Anyway, Hagurumon has Digivolved into champion, but will he have the ability to take on an Elite duo such as Cassidy and Kabuterimon? Not only that, but a new ruler arises as Apocalymon falls, the question is, is it for good or bad?**

**No preview this time, as I'm still unsure on what the next chapter will be about. (It may or may not have something to do with the Holidays)**

**Leave your review, follow and favorite, and pm me if you have questions. Also, if you're confused on what this is following up from, read Thegreatelisamousy's Digimon Academy series! See ya later, guys.**


End file.
